Cutting devices, such as utility knives, have been developed for use in various applications, such as, for example, construction, packaging and shipping, carpet installation, as well as other purposes.
The use of tungsten carbide as cutting material in cutting devices is well known in the art. Tungsten carbide is used extensively in various cutting, drilling, milling and other abrasive operations due to its high abrasion resistant properties. Conventional cutting tools like power saw blades have tungsten carbide inserts brazed onto the blade teeth. This makes the actual cutting surface extremely hard and durable. However, brazing is not a suitable process for mounting tungsten carbide inserts on many cutting tools, such as utility blades.